A Black Fang
by Sapphire Wych
Summary: Once a one shot, now a two shot. Fang uses Max to use Iggy to do something sweet for Max. Then the Erasers show up. What happens next? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the first **_**Maximum Ride **_**fan fiction I've done although I've written a couple **_**Hunger Games **_**stories. Was anyone as disappointed by Mockingjay as I was? Anyway, I'm not really sure where this is going because I am SUFFERING from awful writer's block. This story doesn't really have a set time. It's just at some time during the books. Tell me what you guys think, okay? I love you all.**

**Sapphire Wych**

"Happy Halloween, Max," Fang whispers in my ear. I jerk awake and tip off the branch I'm sprawled out on. Fang's hand jerks out and grabs my wrist before I fall. He pulls me up and I'm fascinated by the way his muscles ripple under his dark shirt. _Wait... WHAT DID I JUST THINK! WHOA! _The rough feel of bark beneath my butt makes me come back to reality. I focus on Fang and look into his carefully guarded, obsidian eyes, trying to ignore the smirk curving his full lips up.

"What did you say?" I ask. 'Cause, you know, I'm just that brilliant.

"Happy Halloween."

"Um, okay. I didn't know that it's Halloween."

"Yup."

"Okay then." I give Fang a look that clearly says that he's crazy while slipping down the tree to land neatly on the ground. I catch his smirk though.

A campfire is set underneath the tree and Iggy and the kids sit around it roasting random foods on sticks. I pick up a stick and place myself between Nudge and Angel. Before I even get a cube of meat on my stick Nudge has her motor mouth going.

"Ohmygosh! Max it's Halloween! Happy Halloween! I think we should go trick or treating! Can we go trick or treating? Please? It will be so fun! Hey guys, do you want to go trick or treating? It'll be fun! I think I'll go as a princess. Ooo! Angel can dress as a princess too! We'll be all matchy! Oh! Wait! I know! I'll go as a rockstar. Or maybe a hockey player? What do you guys think?"

"Nudge!" I yell over her. "Stop, stop, stop! We can't go trick or treating!"

"Why not?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we're on the run! Hiding from Erasers! We can't go trick or treating!"

"But if all the kids dress up and we dress up too, how are Erasers going to find us?" I open my mouth to come back with a snappy retort but it doesn't come.

"We just can't, okay?" I feel Fang come up behind me and Nudge casts her pleading eyes, the eyes I'm trying to avoid looking at, at Fang. He bends down behind me and puts his warm hands on my waist. I twist around to look at him.

"_What are you doing?" _I hiss. He grins at me and leans in, closer, closer, towards my lips. I'm frozen for a second but I manage to turn my head away just in time. His lips meet my cheek instead of my mouth and I glance at my Flock. They don't look the least bit shocked at what is going on.

"Am I missing something here?" I ask as Fang's lips travel slowly up my jaw. They make it hard to think but at the same time I'm thinking even more, wondering what the heck is going on.

"Please Max!" Nudge wails. "Please can we go trick or treating?"

"Um," I trail off, lost in how good it feels to have Fang kissing me.

"Please?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She squeals, practically in my ear and jumps up, prattling on about having to go shopping to buy a costume. Abruptly it gets way too warm for my taste and I jump up, leaving Fang's warm embrace.

"I'm going to, um, scout out the area," I mutter before jumping into the air and flipping my wings out, their warm, feathery-ness lifting me high up.

When I return, I realize two things. One, I really like Fang and he obviously likes me too. Two, Nudge has obviously gone shopping. Various costume items are scattered around our campsite. Nudge runs up to me, something flowy and silky clutched in her grasp.

"Max! Here's your costume!" She thrusts the cloth, a dress, into my hands and I almost scream and drop it. Let me make this perfectly clear. I. Do. Not. Wear. Dresses... Ever.

"Um, Nudge? I'm not wearing a dress to go trick or treating. Sorry."

"Sure you are. I bought you a pair of short shorts to go under it 'cause I know you don't like dresses."

"I don't wear short shorts either."

"Well too bad! I will wrestle you into this dress so you either wear it or I will make you wear it!" I'm shocked by her outburst. Nudge is usually so happy and go with the flow. I start walking away from her and into the bushes to put on the dress. I feel the pair of shorts she was talking about folded in the fabric of the dress.

"Fine, grouchy. I'll wear it."

After I get the dress on, I look down at myself and decide that, even though it's a dress, it really is pretty. The fabric is silky and ice blue. It goes down to the ground and the neckline plunges, showing a little more than usual but my tank top has lace at the top of it and covers anything I wouldn't want shown. It has long sleeves that widen at my wrists, flowing around. The dress is tight up to my hips then it flares out. I decide that if I need to kill somebody, I can do it in this dress and it won't have to be incinerated right away. I'm about to go back into the clearing when I hear hushed voices. Assuming it's Iggy and Gazzy planning their next bomb, I creep through the brush to where the voices are coming from. It's not Iggy and Gazzy but Iggy and Fang. Their words float over to me.

"I told you I could get her to do whatever I wanted," Fang tells Iggy matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, everyone knows she has a soft spot for you. She'd be easy to sucker."

"She was. I mean, I just had to kiss her a couple times and she agreed to go trick or treating no problem." My breath catches in my throat now. They're talking about me!

"Pay up," Fang continues. Iggy sighs and grudgingly hands over a wad of bills. My jaw drops. Fang doesn't really like me! He just wanted cash! I don't know why he wanted cash but he just used me! This calls for revenge. I could... no. Not good enough. Or... meh. My bag of tricks is empty. Maybe I'll just ignore Fang. Yeah. That's it. Lame form of revenge but it's still revenge. Fang and Iggy look around, go their own ways and I stand, set my jaw and head back into the clearing that we've chosen as our campsite. Fang immediately walks towards me but I head over to Nudge and show her the dress. She oohs and ahhs and makes me twirl for her. Fang changes his mind about coming towards me. He clearly doesn't think I'm worth the harassment Nudge will give him about wearing a costume.

As the sun sets, trailing glowing sparks across a deepening sky, we set out for the nearest town, walking with pillowcases we, erm, _liberated _from some nearby campers. The streets are already crawling with little children wearing costumes and I quell my immediate fear of some of them turning into Erasers. It's not the kids we have to worry about. It's the adults. Besides, I tell myself, if we're wearing costumes it will be harder for Erasers to find us and tell us apart from other kids.

I take a quick peek at my Flock. They all look slightly hilarious. Gazzy is a huge pumpkin, Angel is a devil (ironic, huh), Nudge decided to be a cheerleader, Iggy is a bunny rabbit (although we told him it was a ninja costume) and he looks pretty hysterical, I'm a, well, a princess I think. Ugh. It sucks. And Fang is a gangster. He's still wearing his black (of course) but we got him a leather jacket and a baseball cap to complete the outfit. Altogether we look pretty goofy. But at least we don't stand out as the genetic freaks with wings. Nudge practically runs up to the first door and hollers "Trick or treat!" right into their faces. They just smile and place candy into her bag. The rest of us go get our candy and then head back into the streets.

About three streets down I realize I can't go any farther. Not because I'm tired. I can fly for eight hours straight. A little bit of walking isn't going to kill me. No. I can't go farther because of Fang. He keeps trying to get close to me, to take my hand but I can't let him do that. I can't let him play me again. Then, about five minutes ago, a girl with pretty red hair walked by wearing a mini skirt and a low cut tank top and he GRINNED at her. Fang hardly ever grins at anyone. And guess what? She grinned right back. I make my way back towards Nudge who is about to go get her next candy.

"Nudge, I'm going back, okay?"

"Max!" she whines. "You can't leave! You promised you'd come trick or treating!"

"I did go trick or treating. My bag's full." I hold up the pillow case as evidence. "Besides, I'm really tired. You keep trick or treating, okay?"

"Fine." Nudge obviously isn't happy about it but she lets me go.

I move as stealthily as I can to the shadows between houses and decide that it's dark enough for me to fly. I slashed the dress in the back just in case we needed to make a quick getaway. Well, I guess this counts. And, with a quick shake of my shoulders and a small jump into the air, I'm borne up by my powerful and, not to brag, beautiful wings. Okay, yes. I'm bragging. My wings are definitely beautiful.

"Max!" Fang calls for me about an hour after I get back. I don't shout back though. I just curl up into a tighter ball on my tree branch and try to act asleep. I hear the rustle of branches as Fang flies up into the tree with me. The branch above me showers leaves onto my head but I'm still pretending to be asleep.

"Max, I know you too well. You're not asleep. And you're a bad actress anyway." I sigh and roll over, looking up at him. His dark hair flows into his face and his black eyes sparkle as they look into my light ones. His face is planes and angles and he looks beautiful to me. Well, apparently he looks beautiful to every girl, judging by the way they all smile at him in the streets.

"What's wrong?" Fang reaches his arm down to stroke my cheek, feather-light, with his fingers. I roll off the branch and unfurl my wings, letting them float me to the ground. Fang comes up behind me and tries to wrap his arms around my waist. When I pull away he gives me a questioning look.

"What's the matter?"

"This is a mistake Fang," I tell him. He tries to step closer again but I put a hand up and stop him.

"We can't be together."

"Why not?"

"I know you used me."

"I what? Oh!" Realization breaks through to the surface of his consciousness. "No! I did NOT use you. You see, I had a bet with Iggy-"

"I know all about your bet with Iggy!" I scream in his face so venomously that he takes a shocked step back. "I know you used me to get your money! And I know you made me say yes to the Flock so they could go trick or treating! I know it!"

"Max!" he shouts over me. I want to keep going, to keep shouting but I know that it's not a good idea so, instead, I fall silent.

"I didn't use you! I used Iggy! He had the cash I needed to buy you this!" And, with a very un-Fang-like flourish, he pulls out a box, covered in black velvet. Opening the box, he reveals an onyx pendant, the shape of a fang on a gold chain, glowing in the moonlight. It reminds me exactly of him. I gasp out loud and immediately blush at my reaction. It's beautiful and I'm accusing Fang of using me.

"But wait," I say, something else coming to my mind. "Why did you get me to let the Flock go trick or treating?"

"Well I didn't think you'd go. I figured we could get some alone time so I could give you the necklace. Of course, it's not really going the way I wanted it to but-" I cut him off by throwing myself into his arms. He catches me and staggers back a little bit, surprised. I don't give him time to recover though, before I brush my lips against his. His arms tighten around me, strong and muscled and I feel him smoothly clasp the necklace around my neck. The pendant is cold against my warm skin but Fang's heat and mine warm it up. Fang pulls back slightly and tilts our foreheads together.

"I thought you were mad at me," he whispers with a 100% Fang smirk.

"I was? Hmm. I don't remember that," I whisper back with a smile before pushing my lips against his again. He tastes good. Smoky but with a hint of the apples we ate before we left to collect candy. I dimly hear the jewellery box drop to the ground as Fang's arms crush me tighter against him. My heart beat increases, and I can hear it thumping rapidly in my chest, which is weird because I can fly at over 200m/h without breaking a sweat but here I am kissing Fang and it feels as if I'm about to have a heart attack. Well, love does crazy things to you. All of a sudden, Fang pulls back from me. I feel hurt flash through my eyes but I clamp down on my emotions before my wall of protection is broken.

"Do you hear that?" Fang asks.

"What? My heartbeat?" I ask him. I don't hear anything else. He smiles at me and shakes his head.

"Not that. It sounds like wings." I strain my ears to hear what he's hearing and realize that what I thought was my heartbeat is actually the flutter of wings.

"The Flock?" I ask.

"No. Not the... Run!" he shouts. I catch on at the exact same moment he does and start running for cover even before the words are out of his mouth. Fang and I try to scramble through the bushes but a circle has been formed around us. A circle of Erasers. With wings. Fang and I assume our stances, ready to fight for our lives. Again.

**Hey my people. This is DEFINITELY **_**not**_** my favourite fan fiction. I know it's not great. You'll have to forgive me. I have the WORST writer's block EVER right now. I haven't been able to write anything at all for about two months so just being able to piece together this story is a HUGE accomplishment. If you want a story that, in my opinion, is better than this one, please go check out my other story "Meant for Each Other." It's about the Hunger Games. Also, if you hit the magical button below this story that includes the word "Review" and write something positive, **_**negative**_** or a good way to get rid of writer's block, I **_**promise**_** that I'll go read some of your stories and review them because I find that reviewing is the way to make someone's day even if it's negative because at least you know that SOMEONE read your story and felt that it was worth a review. So, okay I'm done randomly babbling now. Thanks for reading! I LOVE all of you!**

**Sapphire Wych**

**P.S. This is supposed to be a one shot but if I get oh, six people that want me to make it longer I will definitely try. And, also, I wanted to publish this on Halloween but it took a lot longer to write so that's why I'm posting it now.**

**S.W.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I had a dream last night. About cages (yeah don't ask why because I have no clue). And it gave me this idea for another chapter to my 'originally-one shot- but-now-a-two-shot' Maximum Ride fic. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Sadly that was the most boring disclaimer ever. On to the story before you fall asleep with my boringness!**

I kick back with my right foot, trying to catch the Eraser in the groin but his meaty arms twist my own arms back too much, distracting me with white hot pain. He cackles maniacally and pulls harder. I bite my lip as my shoulder pops out of place and find something to focus on so I don't scream. The black lump of Fang's body, crumpled on the hard, leaf-strewn ground is what catches my attention. Bright scarlet blood trickles from the wound on his head that knocked him out and I immediately censor out the pain in my own body. Whatever it may be, at least I'm not down for the count like Fang is. I will fight for him until each and every Eraser is down.

With a ferocious cry I wrench my arms from the Eraser's grasp. Or at least I try. What really happens is that my other shoulder pops out of place and I see my vision dimming, all colour draining from my view. I sag against the Eraser, my forehead nearly touching the ground as another one steps forward and places a cloth over my nose and mouth. A sickly sweet scent invades my nose and my vision dims the rest of the way, taking my consciousness with it.

My eyes snap open and I take in the view in a split second. Harsh, white light streams in through the bars of the dog crate I lay in and the heavy scent of chemicals fills the air. I feel a sharp sting in my wrist and know that and IV has been started on me. I also know that I'm back in the School. Or the Institute. Or some other place similar to it. I attempt to move my arm to pull the IV drip out but cry out in pain as I realize that it's still dislocated.

"Nice of the Whitecoats to fix me up," I mutter and roll my eyes at how lame that sounded. Clearly the calibre of my sharp wit is not up to snuff because of my injuries. Or I've gone soft. I shudder at the thought.

"Max?" I hear a voice call from outside my dog crate. I manage to struggle to a sitting position and twist around to see behind me.

"Fang!" I gasp. His bloodstained face is pressed against the bars of his dog crate which is flush against mine. His hands reach through the bars and into my own crate, helping me sit up.

"Are you okay?" he asks me and I try to put on a brave face. It just twists into a grimace though and I shake my head.

"My shoulders. Dislocated." His eyebrows knot worriedly as his ebony eyes travel to my shoulders.

"Both?" I nod and bite back a small smile. He's still using his typical Fang one word sentences. "Come here." Okay so that was two words but it was still a short sentence. I scoot my butt across the smooth plastic of the crate until my back is against the bars closest to him. Without waiting for my okay he takes one arm and pulls _hard._ There's an audible pop and I bite the inside of my cheek, drawing blood so I don't cry out. Fang swiftly moves on to the second one and pulls it too. I sigh this time, in relief and roll my shoulders forward so the muscles don't swell.

"Thanks," I breathe to Fang and he just nods. "So just like good old times huh?" I ask. "Back in our five star dog crates again." A muscle in his jaw jumps and he twitches me a small smile. I see a small trickle of blood run down his face and frown, reaching out a hand to touch his wound. He flinches slightly but keeps his face impassive.

"You're still bleeding?" He shrugs like it's not a big deal which it is. I frown again and rip a long strip off of my dress, balling it up and pressing it to his head. He takes it from me and gives me a smirk.

"You look worried," he states and I roll my eyes.

"Not at all. Everything's fine. In La La Land at least. Here, you're bleeding, we're in dog crates again and I have no idea where the rest of the flock is!" He touches the side of my face soothingly.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm not bleeding much and the flock isn't here at least." He folds me against him and I try not to wrinkle my nose at the coppery, blood smell coming off of him. I pull back when I hear the quiet _whoosh _of air from a door sliding open. Fang hears it too and points to the back of my cage. I nod and move back to the deepest corner of the dog crate. Fang melts into his too and we sit silently, hardly daring to breathe.

The door to my crate is the first to be opened and a whitecoat sticks its head into it. With a vicious snarl I hurl myself forward, my fingernails raking its, his, face. He staggers back a couple steps and shrieks with pain while I launch myself out of my crate and at him. A swift kick to the jaw knocks the scientist over and he howls as I kick him again, cracking a rib or too. I spin swiftly and kick the lock off of Fang's crate, swinging the door open. Fang jumps out, fully crouched and tensed to fight. He pauses when he sees only the one whitecoat and looks around, expecting more.

There are none and he frowns silently, un-crouching. I walk over to the whitecoat and kick him again, not quite as hard this time. I need this guy to tell me what they want Fang and me for. The whitecoat rolls over onto his back and stares up at us. I gasp as I see the face of the man before us.

"_Jeb_," I hiss between clenched teeth.

"Hello Max. Fang," he greets us, his voice tense with pain. I snarl and try to launch myself at the traitor, at the man who abandoned me and the rest of the Flock to join the people trying to kill us. Fang grabs my arms though and I gasp at the twinge that goes them as he pulls at the recently re-located joints. He moves his hands around my waist, realizing that he hurt my arms and mutters into my ear.

"Easy Max." I shake my head but remain still in his embrace, settling for glaring at Jeb.

"Why did you kidnap us?" I spit at Jeb who looks at Fang and I with wide eyes. He remains silent and I snarl again. "Why!" I shoot my foot out and place it on his wind pipe, stepping down slowly.

"For- Research," he manages to choke out around my boot.

"What research?"

"We want to..." All of a sudden his head lolls to the side and he loses consciousness. Oops. Guess my boot was too much pressure on him. I growl and give him one more swift kick before twisting out of Fang's grasp and looking up. The ceiling above us is completely made of glass. Perfect. I whip out my wings and Fang whips out his deep, purpley, black ones. We do an Up and Away, rocketing through the glass, not caring about the scratches it gives us.

"Are you okay?" Fang asks when we land in a tiny clearing in a thick forest. I nod although I feel a small tear trickle down my cheek. The anger is replaced with a small twinge of sadness but I don't know why I'm crying though. Maybe because I just escaped another near death experience, maybe because I'm sore all over or maybe because I don't where the rest of my Flock is. Either way, I turn away and brush it off my skin before Fang can see. He notices it anyway though and spins me around to face him, ducking his head so that his bottomless black eyes meet mine directly.

"Max?" I feel waterworks coming on which is something I avoid at all costs so I lurch forward and bury my head in his shoulder, closing my eyes against the impending doom of tears. He pulls back slightly and tips my chin up to his face. I smile slightly and let my eyes slide shut when his soft, warm lips curve against mine and move with them, putting passion and comfort into our kiss. My hands slide around his neck and he presses me gently to him. I feel something poke into my throat and pull back slightly, tilting my forehead against his so I can see what it is. It's my fang pendant. I smile as I realize that it's still with me, a reminder that Fang is with me too. He smiles as well when he sees it and finally pulls away from my grasp.

"Rest now. I'll take the first watch. In the morning we'll go find your Flock. _Our_ Flock." I smile and kiss him passionately again before he sits down on the leafy ground, pulling me into his lap and resting my head against his shoulder. I feel his lips on my head before I drift off to sleep, safe with the knowledge that Fang is watching over me and that he's going to help me find the Flock.

**So... How was it? Did ya like it? Hate it? Review please even if you want to flame me. Every flame or compliment just makes me a stronger writer. Oh, and this may even become a three-shot one day if you're interested. 'Kay guys, bye! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sapphire Wych**


End file.
